Love is Blind
by AllMadHereTeaParty
Summary: Cameron is in a bad relationship, what if House finds out? More importantly, what will he do? What will happen rated M for violence,language and other...Adult, things. CAMERON AND HOUSE WILL GET TOGETHER
1. Chapter 1

I don't own House, or the song sung by Eave…..

Chapter One

She didn't know what to do. She was stuck and couldn't get out. She knew she didn't love him anymore, but was scared.

"Who would ever think that me, the great stubborn Dr. Allison Cameron afraid of a 220 pound man."

She had every right to be. He was training to be a boxer, and it was all muscle. And she was all his to hit when he was angry. She had so many bruises on her arm, and some even on her back. But what could she do? He would go after her. She used to love Chuck a lot. They met at a bar after she "Broke up" with Chase, and was missing House, who she never had. He comforted her. And for the first two months he loved her, before it started to go down hill. Everything was wrong. She was never home, she wasn't skinny enough to be a boxers girlfriend, she didn't cook the food well enough, or she was just there and he was just stressed.

She pulled on a loose long sleeved shirt over her body loaded with cover up, and fed her dog. The dog was never around but knew his owner was being hurt by this man, and didn't like him. She had a St. Bernard, just a year old, named Achilles. Grabbing her ipod she bolted out the door. She had slept in, and now was going to be late.

"Oh well, House can deal without good coffee for the day. And his mail can wait till the end of the day to be sorted. Ugh, what a bleak day! All this rain is just adding on the depression. Well, what's on the radio this morning."

She turned it on reluctantly.

"_Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind. Wh__at you think is love, is truly not you need to elevate and find….."_

"Ok, next song!"

"_Going through this life __looking for Angles…"_

"Oh! I love Skillet."

Ten minutes later she was timed in and headed in the room.

"I'm from Australia! Not British! I don't know how to make coffee!"

"That's tea, and your Ancestors were criminals that were sent there for prison. And it's called England. Take that in your tea and drink it."

"Thanks Cameron, way to pick up a "House" habit. Soon enough, I'll no longer want you to dumb tea into my harbor."

"Ew! You wish Chase! Besides I have a boyfriend thanks, and if you ever try it, he'll beat you so hard, you'll ancestors will fly back up to England!"

"Nice one Cameron! I gotta remember that one. Ok my little ducklings, we got the hardest case yet!"

Every one looked excited, there hasn't been a case in about two months, and every one was bored.

"Finally!" Cameron Sighed grabbing the folder from House, not noticing the thinness, or the fact she left her right sleeve rolled up. She was going to apply the last of the cover up, but she was running late, and decided to do it at the Hospital.

"What is it? Kidney failure, un-explained seizure?"

"Well, she's in a perky mood!" House exclaimed, almost laughing.

Cameron read the file;

"Ha, Ha, Ha, fooled you again! Chase, go get us all donuts and coffee, from Starbucks, Forman, go buy me new batteries for my game boy. Camron, go get you and I some ice cream. Go, now …Thanks a lot house." She handed the folder to Forman who saw them. Two of the bruises.

"Jesus Camron, what happened?" He held her arm and every one stared at her, House looking directly into her eyes, and her into his.

"It's nothing, my boyfriend and I decided to have a wrestling match. I didn't want to try boxing. His gloves are too big. The last time, mine kept falling off. You should have seen his nose; I accidentally gave him a bloody one."

"And you didn't invite me! I'm hurt."

"And what would a cripple do in a wrestling match? Can't always have a cane to protect you." She smirked and walked out of the room. Forget the ice cream; she just needed to walk away from there. It was too close, and they believed it. But House was smart, she couldn't let it slip, and had to be careful. She walked passed a room and heard something that made her stop.

"How did it really happen Cassie? I know you didn't fall down the stairs again. But then again you are clumsy."

"Coralin, just go, I need to rest ok?"

A tall blonde left the room, and Cameron slipped in. There, lying on the bed was a brown haired woman, possibly in her late twenties, early thirties. She noticed the bruises on her arms and the one on her face, and knows.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I fell down the damn stairs? It happens! I have a four-year old son, I have to chase him up, and he hates heights, and won't climb down."

"I'm not your Doctor Mrs.……"

"Turion."

"Mrs. Turion. I know were you got them. It's all too familiar to me. Makes me hate him, but I love him."

"How dare you assume…"

Cameron pulled up her right sleeve. And Cassie sighed.

"Oh. Your one of us to. Welcome to the club. It's not a happy one, or one that should have ever been created. But you are a Doctor, how did it happen to you?"

Cameron sat on her bed.

"Just call me Allison. I was sad, and he was there. He comforted me, doted on me. He fooled me. I thought I loved him. In a way, I still do. It was little at first. An accident the first time, promises to never do it again. But it keeps going and going, and going. I'm not skinny enough, I burnt the food, and I'm never home on time."

"I fell in love with mine in high school. We were sweet hearts. I got pregnant at seventeen. I finished school. We got married when I was eighteen. I'm only twenty one now. It was the same. He likes to drink, and that's were it starts, every morning, noon, and night. Never helps with our kid. A boy, his name is Dominick."

"Cameron, how many times have I told you to stop getting close to patience, I don't need you distracted if this one died. Now come on, where is my ice cream? In fact, let's go get it. You can drive."

"Thanks Allison, I'm so glad some one here is going through…well….you know…experiencing it with me. I don't feel so alone. Please come talk to me again!"

"I will. Soon. Thank you. Me too." Cameron had tears in her eyes, and Cassie looked at House, and pulled down Allison's sleeve, and patted her hand. She got up and left the room.

"So, what are you both experiencing? And please don't say menopause or any girlie thing like that."

"It's not, but never mind. Nothing you would understand." Cameron hopped into her Blue Jeep Liberty Sports and waited for House. She turned her cell phone on, and pulled out once House was buckled. About five minutes later her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Chuck. Driving my boss to the ice cream store. What? No! He's just my boss, no Chuck I. No! I'm sorry, yah; see you when I get home." She threw the phone in the back seat. She forgot House, and he let her. The song came on again, and she had to pull over.

"Shit." She put her hand over her mouth and let some tears fall as she listened to a part of a song that was playing at the time

"_What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye? _

_What kind of love form a nigga every night make you cry."_

Cameron cried a little more as the song played on, House studying her, realization washed over him as the next part came on, and Cameron turned pale.

"_And you stayed, what made you fall for him? That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him._

_I thought you were a doctor be on call for him,_

_Smacked you down 'cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?_

_That wasn't Love baby girl you was dreamin…"_

'I'll kill him.' House thought, as his mind raced back to this morning, it wasn't a wrestling match. She was his punching bag.

"_Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind,_

_What you think is love, is truly not,_

_You need to elevate and find."_

"What the hell! Do they know when I turn on the radio? Damn song." She pulled back on the road and turned left.

"The ice cream shop is the other way?"

'Crap! House, I forgot.'

"Dairy Queen is this way. Sur, it's a half hour out of our way, but who cares?"

'I'm gonna get it later anyway, so might as well do something good.'

"So Camron…."

"House, he was in a crappy mood. My sister was abused, and that song reminds me of her ok? Don't make a big deal out of it, If you want to make fun of me for crying, fine, what ever, just lay off when we get back to work."

"I was just wondering what ice cream you were going to have."

Cameron smiled and turned right.

Don't worry, it's morbid now, but House and Cameron will get together, and Chuck will be hurting. Massively. Keep the reviews coming please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I do not own House, the only thing remotely close to it that I do own, is the 1st two seasons on DVD, I also do not own the song by Eve, or any other songs….the end….

Cameron and House returned to the office almost two hours later with strange looks from the boys.

"What? The file said he wanted Ice Cream, so, we got some."

"Yah, now where are my batteries and coffee?"

"Chase was busy doing clinic duty, and I was busy discharging a patient for another doctor. I feel sorry for this lady. She fell down the stairs trying to catch her son, at least that's what she says…"

Every one watched as Cameron ran out of the room, down the hall, swinging a quick left. She was near tears when she saw Forman was right. Fear crept up her throat. She started to shake.

"_I know you feel helpless now, and I know you feel alone, _

_that's the same road, the same road that I'm on."_

Was her friend going to be ok? Who was she going to talk to tomorrow? How could this happen? He was going to hurt Cassie, just like how Chuck was going to hurt her.

"Oh God!" Cameron ran to the patient's bathroom and started hurling. Not knowing House had saw the whole thing. Her shaking. Fear unmasked and polluting her face.

He went over to where she was huddled on the floor and sat next to her. He started to envelope her into a hug when winced.

"Don't touch me!"

"_But what you thought was real in life, _

_somehow steered you wrong. _

_And now you just keep trying _

_and trying to find out, where you belong."_

"Cameron, I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't say anything, just held on to her legs tighter. He had seen too much. Heard too much. Maybe, just maybe it was time for her to go. She stood up without saying a word, and turned the faucet to the sink on. Not a word was spoken as she wiped off her face, and walked out of the room. This would be a good time to sort his mail. House watched her retreating form.

He had text his suspicions to Wilson while Cameron went to the bathroom back at Dairy Queen. Wilson told him to stop trying to find a way to break up her new relationship, and to live with his losses.

"Question is," he said to himself out loud, "How to live if I lose her." He would show them, and get Cameron to safety, or his name wasn't Gregory House.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDH

As she walked up the stairs to her duplex, she noticed the dog tied out side.

"Shit! I'm in trouble."

"_He said life so hard to move in sometimes,_

_When it feels like I'm moving along the line."_

Smack!

"Were the hell have you been? I was hungry!"

Smack!

"Well?"

"My boss needed me to run a blood test, then file some papers."

He threw her into the wall, and gripped her arms tight.

"Always your damn boss! What about me. You sleeping with him?"

"No Chuck! Never I…"

He back handed her and threw her on the floor. He took a swig of the beer he had left on the counter.

"You filthy slut! I'll show you! YOU ARE MINE!"

She struggled to get up, but he kicked her in the stomach. She tried to crawl to the bathroom, where she could lock the door.

"_And no one even cares to ask me why I feel this way."_

He grabbed her by the back of her head, and held on tight, bringing her up, making her stand.

"You apologies, tell me you are sorry, you'll never do it again."

She didn't have time to say anything before he shook her, demanding to hear her apologies.

"_But what you thought was real in life, _

_somehow steered you wrong. _

_And now you just keep trying _

_and trying to find out, where you belong."_

"I'm, I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper, she had wanted to scream, but knew the trouble would double. They did have nosey neighbors.

"That's my girl. Now get into bed, I'll be there in a minute." He dropped her onto the floor and walked to the living room, where he luckily passed out onto the couch. She crawled over into the computer room, on the other side of the kitchen. Once inside she locked the door. She crawled to the blanket and pillow she had left in the corner of the room and laid down.

"_I know you feel helpless now, and I know you feel alone, _

_That's__ the same road, the same road that I'm on."_

She saw House's concerned face, from that afternoon, before crying her self to sleep.

That's the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry to end it like that, but I'm trying to piece how House gets the others in his side, and how the Cassie girl comes into play again. Next chapter will bring.

House extremely angry and doing something about it.

Cassie's return.

A character death and a new character.

House decides to round up the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

TAHNK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! (Gives all readers hugs and pop tarts)

I do not own the House characters, I pray that the writers get paid more so the show will go on, and not stop…anyway, I also do not own the songs, blah de blah blah, they do…and so on and so ….okay, lets start!!!!!! Oh yeah, it's really long. And I am looking for beta readers!!!!! Please e-mail me!!!!!! Oh,,,and read the A/N at the end, v. important, love yah all. Now the chappie begins!

When she woke up, the clock read six thirty. Chuck would be getting up at seven. She had a half hour. She crept across the house and into her bedroom, putting some clothes in her duffle bag, the routine all too familiar. This time, she grabbed an extra bag, and tip-toed into the kitchen with even more ease.

There she whipped up a small breakfast for Chuck, hoping his day would go better, making her evening better as well. She then proceeded to wash out the dog bowls in the kitchen, and place them in the extra bag. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go. She expertly closed the door and made it out of the house with barley a sound made. She went over to Achilles and unhooked his runner, replacing it with a leash.

"Hi baby, mommy's sorry, really she is. You can come to work with her today, we'll have fun. You just need to not bark okay?" The dog whined and licked her hand before jumping into the back of her Jeep. She had no idea how to hide him. House may say yes. That's what scared her. Achilles was hell as a puppy, and got even worse as he started to get older. He had even seemed to take on House-like qualities. For instance, if he wanted what you were having for dinner, he would sit in front of you, and literally, make his eyes water. If that didn't work, he would go to plan "B".

He would go and take something of yours, that he knows you use often, and flaunt it in your face. That's when he started to chew it. More then once Allison would warn her guests about what could happen. She was fooled more then once her self. They seemed to forget as they chased him across the apartment into Allison and Chuck's room, where he would then bring it as far as he could underneath the bed. As the guest was attempting to retrieve the lost item, he booked it back into kitchen, and ate their food. By the time the guest came back, their plate was gone, and Allison was attempting to pull back a dog about twice her own weight.

She was afraid that her boss would have a new friend, and the hospital would be in a tizzy. But then again, the hospital could use some fun. With Cassie gone, she needed a diversion. With knowing that Chuck would be home waiting, with her trying not to gain any weight, in fear of Chuck, with the never ending hassle if life in general, she needed a diversion.

_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked_

_Your head to the side and said 'I'm angry.'……_

House was calling. It was fitting for him. She was always telling him she was angry, either by a gesture, look, or even saying it directly.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Dr. Cameron, how would you like to help a poor defenseless cripple today?"

"What do you need now House?"

"Turns out Jimmy left a little early for work today and never told me. Forman's car probably smells like pot, and I don't enjoy hearing the phrase 'Yah Boy!' And Chase…well…I don't think wombats know how to drive. So, you're the lucky winner!"

"Well, it all depends," Cameron started, taking a left towards his house. "Do you like big dogs?"

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD….

She went in his apartment to retrieve him. He let her use his bathroom to change before leaving the house. He noticed the hand mark, and realized her sunglasses were huge. He was gonna make a smart ass remark about how early it was for those, but chose to keep quiet. About ten minutes later they were outside again.

"That was faster then I expected."

"I'm a lot quicker in the bathroom now." Another comment he decided to let slip. She was lucky he liked her so much. He then tried to use a different reason, not ready to admit his like for her yet.

"Wow, you really have a big dog!"

"His name is Achilles. He's full grown. Don't worry, he'll stop sniffing you after you get out of the car and he finishes his examination."

"Examination?"

"Yah, he'll circle you a few times, sizing you up, growl a little, to try and scare you off. Then he'll stand on his hind legs, put his paws on you're shoulders, just to show you how big he is."

"Does he do that to every person he meets?"

"Only to guys he doesn't take an immediate liking too."

"Does he do anything else? Like tricks?"

"He knows how to play hide and go see, and tag. That's about it."

"How does he play hide and seek?"

"Which one?"

"There's more then one?"

"Yah, there's one where you take an object, show it to him, let him sniff it. Put it back were it belongs. If you tell him to hide it at all during the day, he'll grab it and run off with it."

"Does he bring it back?"

"No, you have to."

He turned around to look at the dog.

"You are so coming to work with us. We are gonna have so much fun." Achilles barked, and tail wagging like mad. It was as if he knew what House was saying to him.

Cameron just smiled as she pulled into the parking garage. Today was going to be fun day. However, as she locked her car, and handed House Achilles' leash, a feeling in the pit of her stomach was making it presence known. Something was going to happen. And soon.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD….

"Ok, know that he's done with the circle thingy, you can go make me coffee."

"Fine, Come on Achil……"

"Oh, no, he'll join back up with you and the ducklings two later. We got something to do first."

"Um, ok. I'll just go then." She walked off with a bewildered look on her face, trying to figure out what House was planning to do with her dog. She put in the coffee filter, and reached for the coffee, not knowing that right below her, House had was just beginning his newest prank.

"Alright Achilles, you watch for people while I rummage through a desk, ok?"

Achilles barked and stood in the doorway.

"Ok Cuddy lets see what you got for me to play with. Aha! Perfect! Ok, boy lets go."

He let Achilles sniff the object, and left together for the elevator. He whistled while and try to think what to do next. As soon as the doors opened he saw her. Cuddy, both hands on her hips, and looking a little angry.

"I don't know where you got him, but put him back. Now!"

"Sorry, no can do. Cancer patients are dying to play with him." He pushed past her and made a bee line for Wilson's office.

"House! That wasn't funny! We can't have dogs in here! House, House!"

"It was Wilson's idea." He barley herd her yell "Liar" as he closed the door to the office.

"House, what is a St. Bernard doing in my office? And why is he circling my desk?"

"It's Cameron's dog, don't worry, he's just sizing you up. We have to hide him from Cuddy."

"And for how long?"

"Not long enough, House get it out of here!"

"I can't, I'm watching him for a friend."

"We can't have animals in the hospital! It's bad enough we still let you work here, and now you claim it's to cheer the cancer patients up!"

"You said what!? House! Don't try and use my patients as scapegoats!"

"You know what House, we will use him to cheer up the kids, and you will do it personally, if you are even a little mean to them, I'll double your clinic hours."

The dog whined as she left the room and he looked up at House, who was very deep in thought.

"Hey Jimmy, you wanna play a game of tag?"

Housemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhouse

Cameron was sitting at the table in their office. She was trying not to fall asleep while drinking her coffee. But to no avail. Forman and Chase came in the room, purd themselves some coffee and sat down.

"A dog, are you serious?"

"Yeah, and a big one. A St. Bernard."

At this Cameron's head popped up. 'No, he can't be doing any real damage yet. It's only been an hour.'

"Last I saw, House tapped him and said he was it. Then the thing started to lunge at Wilson. Two nurses have been knocked over already. Cuddy is on a rampage."

"Shit House!" Both boys watched as Cameron ran out of the room. Not wanting to miss anything, they followed suit.

She didn't have to go far. At the end of the hall, Wilson came barreling around the corner and knocked her over.

"Sorry! But I'm running from Kujo!" He ran into House's office and locked the door. Still sitting on the floor, Cameron sighed in frustration. She had no strength to hold Achilles back. Her dog came around the corner, stopped to sniff and lick Cameron. House came around then.

"Hey! Your distracting my partner! Achilles get Wilson! Tag him! Go! Here, sniff, get a scent from his tie! Go!"

The dog was sniffing the tie and started wagging his tail madly while barking at the office door. Wilson came out from behind the desk to stand at the door.

The dog started to lick the door. He kept looking back at House, and then went back to lick the door.

"House tell him he did a good job. I want him to stop, he can be with me for a little while."

"Nope, sorry we bonded. He is my other leg. Can I possibly buy him from you?"

"No."

"But he is my new best friend."

"House, No. tell him he did…good." Cameron hesitated. She got a little dizzy. While trying to stand up. No one noticed but the dog. He stopped whining at the door, and immediately looked at Cameron, watching her closely.

"Well how about joint custody, He can over on weekends and…Cameron?"

She started to sway, and before she could reply she fell back, head almost hitting floor. The dog made it as her head almost hit, and lands on his back instead. Achilles got out from under her head, and laid his front half on her stomach. Forman bent down to check her, but Achilles snapped and growled at him. He then did the same to Chase. He only growled at Wilson.

"Ok, Forman get a bed and some nurses, Chase, go get Cuddy. We wont get near her without Cuddy."

"Why? Can't you just call your dog off?"

"It's Cameron's dog. I think he'll only let another girl touch her right now."

"But why?"

House pulled up her sleeve, three men gasped at the bruises."

"What the hell happened?"

"Just go do what I said and I'll fill you in later."

Forman and Chase ran off to do what they where told.

"Still think I should stop trying to break them up, are these the kind of losses I'm supposed to live with?"

"House, I'm sorry I just thought you were exaggerating. Why won't he let us near her?"

"He has seen her beat by the boyfriend. That's why he sizes the rest of us males up. He must think we might have something to do with her pain." They watched as Achilles started to whine and lick her face. House stared at him. Almost every one knows animals know when something wasn't right with their master. He turned a knowing glance at Wilson.

"Something's wrong."

As they waited the dog whined and whined.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDM

Dr. Cuddy was sitting in her office, head in her hands. Why would House bring a dog in a hospital? Who's dog is it? It has been chasing Wilson around the hospital, and knocked over at least three nurses. What made everything worse was the fact that the House bonded with the damn thing. Her head snapped up hearing the door to her office slammed open.

"Dr. Cuddy we have a problem."

"If it's about the damn dog just leave now."

"Well kind of."

"Then get out."

"No but you don't.."

"Just leave Dr. Chase."

"But it's an emer…"

"Dr. Chase, I am busy trying to figure what to do about House. That damn dog better not be in what ever you say next, is that clear? Now anything else?"

"Cameron fainted and isn't waking up. The dog won't let any males near her, we need you to come help us put her on a bed so we can wheel her neurology." Cuddy paled, and paused only for a second. Then her's and Chase's beeper went off. She ran past Chase and out the door. Chase followed her, and wondered how she could run so fast in heels.

She skipped using the elevator. They took to long. She ran up the stairs skipping two at a time. She made to the right floor, and turned the corner. She saw the group of people and heard the dog snarling. House's voice could be heard yelling.

"Leave him alone until Cuddy gets here! He'll bite! He thinks you'll hurt her."

"I'm here. What's his name?" She asked knelling to the dogs level. He looked at her with sad eyes, and he was whining.

"Achilles."

"Hi there boy." She held out her hand and let him sniff her. She thought for a second, and scratched near the bottom of his foot and talked to him.

"I'm here to help okay? I need you to move so I can help your mommy okay?" Achilles licked her hand still scratching his leg and rolled off Cameron. He then got up and stood by Cuddy.

"How did you know scratching his foot would work?" Wilson asked, as they were rushing to neurology.

"In the Greek mythology Achilles' couldn't be defeated. His only weakness was his foot. Cameron has reasons behind her names. I remember she loves mythology. Especially Greek." She noticed the dog was at her side, and kept looking up at her whining.

Housemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousem

"Well, nothing wrong in the neurology department. There are a lot of bruises though, there's one the left side of her head, looks fairly new. Did she fall on it?"

"No, I think she's going to wake up soon. It's about six now., she hasn't eaten since she's been in. That's not helping."

"Wilson, how many times have we taken x-rays and a cat scan?"

"About six. How long has it been since either of them left her side?"

"House to go to the bathroom, and the dog followed him. I think Chase took him out to go a few times himself. Why do keep letting House take these tests over and over. They keep coming out the same. Inconclusive."

"We gotta get them both out of there Cuddy. She needs to rest. Chase has her going on pain meds, she needs to get back on a bed and rest for a while. Some one should call her boyfriend."

"I will." House entered the little room, with the scan finished he wanted to look at the results. Anything to explain what happened.

"When was the last time she ate?"

"I don't know. We went out for ice cream yesterday for brunch. That's about it I think."

"She's anemic. Wilson, go to the nearest steak house and get her a small steak. Make sure she eats it when she wakes up. Pick up some food for Achilles to. Chase and Forman will take her to a recovery room, House you call home, leave a message. I'm gonna go get something to eat, I suggest you all do the same."

Cuddy, looking warn and tired left the room. She got some interns and other doctors to cover their clinic hours. No one complained. Every one was worried about Cameron, she was a favorite out of the hospital. To the older ones, working here since the seventies, looked to her as one of their own children, giving her advice and helping her through rough times. To the interns, she was a role model, and too many more a sister. Cuddy wasn't surprised to see Cameron's room filled with flowers and bears, and a huge banner signed by the entire staff. Word was spreading she was could be in a abusive relationship, and all were waiting to see if Chuck was going to come pay a visit.

"God help the man who comes in here looking to hurt Allison Cameron." Cuddy said as she entered the cafeteria. As soon as she entered, she heard some new gossip that made her stop in her tracks. A nurse wearing a blue suit, and blond hair, asked a very simple question to the nurse in pink in front of her.

"Why hasn't House left her side? I thought he was done with her?"

"He hasn't?"

"He wont let any of us near her to do anything, he does it all. Not even Wilson, or the other two. The dog follows him every where."

"That's weird, even for House."

'No,' Cuddy thought walking to the end of the line. 'Could he still have feelings for her? Is this the turning point?' making a mental note to check in with Wilson, she slid her tray onto the rail, and started grabbing something to eat.

HousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdHousemdmd

It was about midnight when Cameron finally woke up. She turned over and saw House napping on the chair next to her. She smiled and turned to her left to come face to face with her dog. She could see directly into his eyes. She grimaced as she felt the slobber on her arm, and the big tongue that covered her face.

"Eww! I need to start buying you some doggy mints! And my arm!!! You are such a gross dog!" Achilles kept liking her, and got on the bed. He was about a year old, and took up the entire bed. Her entire body was covered save for her neck and head.

"My grandma, what a furry body you have."

"Can you do grandma a favor and get rid of it, it's crushing me!"

"No problem. I have been waiting for this all day. Achilles hide!" The dog barked and ran out of the room, looking a little excited. Cameron shook her head, deciding she didn't want to know. Then she really realized where she was.

"What am I doing here." She asked, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"You fainted earlier today. Lack of sleep and food, and a bump to the head. Here, sit back, I'll get the slobber off ya. You must have a lot of friends, this room is covered. I had to give some away though, no place to sit."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since about eight thirty, or nine, this morning. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to call up Wilson for your steak. Another reason to not let your dog in. He already ate Foreman's and the Wombat's food. In fact, he ate his twice. The mighty and fearless Wombat had to lock himself in the supply closet, but ol' Kujo was laying down in front of the door. It was so funny, Chase opened the door, and didn't see him. He had a plate of left over spaghetti sauce, and tripped. It got all over the Wombat, and Kujo barked in is face, I swear he was laughing, He then licked the plate clean, then Wombat's face and wandered over to find Wilson."

Cameron couldn't stop laughing. When Achilles wanted your food, he would get it one way or another. She smiled despite how tired she was. The need to go back to sleep was great, but House was calling Wilson for some reason or another, so she decided to try and remain awake. Wilson came in with a couple of Long Horn bags, and set them on the TV tray.

"Just a few questions. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired. But other then that, ok."

"I got you something to eat, Doctors orders. Second question. What the hell was Achilles doing in Cuddy's office.?"

House was smiling while eating his ribs. Cameron rolled her eyes. Those two were getting along a little too well, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. If things got better between the two, she was sure trouble was gonna more then double.

"He was sitting there, wagging his tail, just watching her. She smiled at him, and started talking to him. I swear he was just waiting for her to turn around. It was weird. House, did you teach him something new?"

"No, we are only playing hide."

"Oh no House! What did you do!"

"What, am I missing something here?"

"Achilles likes to play a certain type of hide and seek,, but it's not a really fair game." Cameron spent the next hour explaining all the games Achilles new how to play, and gave out some examples, some pretty embarrassing on her part. Meanwhile, at another part of the hospital…………………………..

"You know I should get a dog, you are so easy to talk to. Maybe I'll get a Great Dane. You two could be friends. Maybe I'll name him Narcissuses…hmm…on second thought, I don't need a dog acting like House, your bad enough."

She looked at the clock. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. She decided it was time to pack up, and head out. She wanted to check on Cameron anyway before she left. She picked up her purse off the floor, and placed her beeper inside. She kept everything in there; her wallet, keys, credit cards, ipod, cell phone, everything. Placing it on her desk she turned around to pack her briefcase with some paperwork to go over. She heard a small thump and turned around to see the back of Achilles' tail as he left the room.

"Cameron must be up. Ok, just need to zip my jacket, ok, and now I can….hey where'd my purse go…..ACHILLES!!!!" She ran out the door, to see the dog booking it up the stairs. This time she went for the elevator. Once he made it to the correct door, he started scratching the door. House was on the other side.

"I was wondering where you were, what took you so long? You are so lucky I had to pee. Now, how about some rib bones? You can hide in the closet, as long as you don't bark, she won't find you." He laughed as he entered Cameron's hospital room. He picked up his bones and put them in the closet.

"House, what are you…Achilles!!! What do have?" She then heard Cuddy yelling from down the hall, followed by the rapid clicking of her heals. "Oh no House you guys didn't!"

"Oh but I did. Achilles, Hide, She man's it!" Achilles ran into the closet with his prize and House shut the door behind him. As soon as she left, he would let his buddy out. This was hilarious. Wilson was trying very hard not to laugh, and Cameron was following suit, both failing miserably. Cuddy came storming into the room.

"Ok, were is that mongrel? I want to leave, and he has my purse."

"Why are you looking at me? It's not like I told him to steal your purse."

"Maybe not directly but House you…wait…how did you know it was a purse?" The room went silent. You could hear the muffled sound of something being chewed on nearby.

"MY PURSE!" She flung open the closet door. The three behind her were laughing un controllably. There he was chewing on a bone, laying on her purse. He looked up at her, wagging his tail, offering her a bone. She barley let out a sigh of release when all their beepers went off. Cameron's had a slightly different tone. They heard her gasp and she leaped out of bead running to the E.R. Every one followed suit. Achilles, not wanting to be left out, picked up the bag and followed suit.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDM

Cameron made it there first. The E.R. was quickly flooding up with people. A tall, husky man with a beer came in yelling and screaming about it not being his fault. A teenage girl followed behind him carrying a scared little boy Cameron couldn't place although he looked familiar. Next E.M.T'S rolled in a bloody patient.

"We have a white brunette female, early twenties with a gun shot in the chest, and multiple blows to head, not related to the gun shot. The multiple blows caused her to black out. She still hasn't woken up. We were able to stitch up one bruise on the left temple. Seven stitches max, and she needs more."

Cameron's breathing slowed as she got closer. Th E.M.T's knew who she was and allowed her to get closer.

"Patients name?" Cuddy asked, her breath still labored.

Cameron gasped; "Cassie!"

END A/N

Narcissuses was a Greek that was so in love with himself, he fell in love with hid reflection that he fell in the lake and drowned trying to kiss it. Or he starved and died, just wanting to look at his reflection, not sure which any who….a Nymph that fell in love with him wept so much that one of the Gods (Aphrodite?) cam down, and turned him into flower near the bank, that is always turned to the lake. Hence he name of the flower and the term Narcissistic, in love with ones' self.

Any who, sorry about taking so long, my lap had issues and the Dell company was not very helpful in any way. I am still having issues and had to re-download things. I needed copy and paste my story from ffn, but hey, it's updated. Next chapter will be pretty lengthily to I think. I need beta readers!!! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MORE IDEAS!

Up next; Two character deaths, one involving revenge and a gun. Plus, House makes Cameron leave Chuck, and brings the guys along, but will Chuck let her is the real question?

I promise to update by March. With all the snow Maine is getting, I'll have time. But My friend is coming home from Afghanistan, so I will be busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurrah

Hurrah!! Chapter four. I hate Maine right now. Nothing but snow, snow, snow, wind, and more snow. What's worse is the fact that I live in the mountains…ug…any who, I don't own House or any of these songs and such…thank you ALL for the patience. It is April 8th, and there are rumors of at least 6 more inches this weekend….

Chapter Four

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind,**_

_**What you think is love is truly not, you need to elevate and find,**_

_**Love is blind**_

An hour later, Cassie's boyfriend was in jail for attempting to assault Cuddy, who was trying to calm him down. Achilles bit his leg before he could hit her, and would not let go of his pant leg until the police came. Cassie was in ICU, sleeping. The bullet was removed, and they were just waiting for her to recover. Cameron sat next to her, she knew the next 24 hours were critical, and didn't want her to be left alone. Her son and younger sister were waiting in the hall way.

_**That wasn't love baby girl you was dreamin. I could have killed you when you said your seed was growing from his semen.**_

It turns out, Cassie was three months pregnant when she came in the hospital, but after the beating he gave her she had miscarried. Police were asking around, but they were not getting any answers. The neighbors would only admit to the yelling, the others insisted they were asleep, and heard nothing. Not even the gun shot. Dominick was four, and all he could say was "Daddy's mean, where's mommy? Can I see mommy now?" Cassie's husband Andrew was not admitting to anything, the only one that knew was sleeping, and no one knew when she would wake up. Cameron however, did tell the police about her last visit, and most of their conversation, which is what kept him in prison.

_**She had your baby by your ass and you ain't givin no help,**_

_**uh-huh big time hustler, snake mother fucker, **_

_**One's born everyday and every day she was your sucker. **_

_**How could you beat the mother of your kids?**_

_**How could you tell her you love her Don't give a fuck if she lives.**_

Cameron wondered if this was her future. If she and Chuck accidentally had kids, or if he wanted them, would he beat them, or her even harder? Would he beat her to the point of death at two in the morning? She looked at the clock and started to cry. Five thirty. What was four hours seemed longer. Cameron held Cassie's hand.

"Please Cassie, wake up. Wake up for Dominick, you can't leave him here. He isn't safe with his father. Cassie you can't leave, not yet. If you leave, what will happen to me?" The tears started falling faster and faster, and she choked down a sob.

"Please, please Cassie, what is gonna happen to me. You can't leave like this, you need to get up and leave him. I will go with you, we can pack both our things. We can leave them both together with Dominick, and my dog. We will get apartment far away from them. Please, please Cassie, not like this, not like this. You can't leave me alone like this."

Cassie's hand squeezed hers. Cameron let the sob out as she looked up into Cassie's face, she turned her head to yell for a nurse.

"No Allison." Her voice was weak, and labored.

"Listen Allison, this is it for me. I need you to promise me to get Dominick to my Mother in Maine. I made a will when I got back home the last time I was here. He needs her. Andrew will try to take him, you have to take him."

"No, no Cassie, I can't. you'll pull through this, like we both pulled through before, and we'll live together away from them I promise, I……."

"Don't you see Allison, this is it, I am so tired, I don't want to pull through anymore, we both know this won't be the last time." She paused and grimaced in pain. Her face stopped sweating.

"No Cassie, please, don't let him win! Men like him win all the time, we can't let him win this one."

"Promise me you will leave him."

"But we can…"

"I'm not the only one wearing a hospital gown Allison, and we both know why." Cassie stopped and took on a sharp breath, her voice got weaker, Allison didn't notice the heart monitor slowing down.

"Please, promise me Allison, please." They were both crying.

"I…I promise. But we….." Cameron was cut off by the flat line.

"No...no…Cassie…DOCTOR, NURSE SOME ONE GET IN HERE!"

She raced for the paddles, bent on saving her. House and Forman came running in. Forman checked his watch.

"Time of death, five forty-six."

"No, no, we have to help her, we have to…" House wrestled the paddles from her hands and put them back. He grabbed Cameron's shoulders and she kept hitting his chest until he hugged her. Through her sobs he heard it. It was faint but it was there.

"What about me? What's gonna happen to me?"

All House could do was look at Forman, who stared in shock.

_**I don't even know you and I want you dead **_

_**Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head, **_

_**See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed **_

_**and about two hours later the doctor said she was dead.**_

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind, **_

_**what you think is love is truly not, **_

_**you need to elevate and find, Love is blind.**_

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDH

Cameron kept Dominick at her house until the funeral where she would meet up with Cassie's mom. The girl was not a teenager, but Cassie's sister. They were a year apart. Her name was Shelly, and she left a number for Cameron to call her in case of an emergency. Chuck was going to be gone for another two days, for a boxing match. House, Forman, Chase, Cuddy and Wilson were all going to the funeral with her. Cameron was volunteered to pick up House, so she had to leave the dog behind. There would be no room for the four year old other wise.

Flashback

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind, what you think is love is truly not, you need to elevate and find, love is blind.**_

Shelly had let Cameron into Cassie's apartment and grab the four year olds things. Shelly stuffed everything of Cassie's that she could in various garbage bas, and gave Cameron a few photos of Cassie.

"She would want you to have them. She talked a lot about you. Thank you for being their with her. I had Dominick, and I couldn't let him see his mother like that. It meant a lot to me."

"No problem. We had a lot of things in common, I guess we just clicked. What's going to happen to Andrew?"

"I don't know. With out Cassie's testimony, it's going to be hard to incriminate him. I think he'll be out on bail tomorrow. I hope he doesn't show up at the funeral."

"How would he know where it is?"

"I have no idea, but I'll be ready." Cameron didn't question what she said, she just looked through the few photos that were given her.

End flash back

She pulled up to House's apartment and waited for him to come out.

"Awison, can I have juice please?"

"Yup, just give me a second okay?" During the past few days, Cameron and Dominick have gotten to be pretty good friends. She had the tough job of explaining to him where his mom went. It was a hard thing to do, but it seemed he got the gist of it. He cried for a few hours in Cameron's lap. She gave him some milk and read him a bedtime story. Chuck called her and she told him what had happened. He didn't seem to mad, but wanted her to be sure the kid would be gone when he got home.

She handed him the juice and smiled.

"I got apple juice, your favorite."

House got in the car and gave the kid a cookie.

"And there will be more where that came from if you are nice and can keep quite when we get to the funeral okay?"

"Yep! Tank ooh! Awison, when is nana comin to get me?"

"Later on today. You get to go and live in Maine, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Eww, who would want to live there, there is nothing to do until it snows, and then it never goes away. Sucks to be you kid."

"House!! Don't listen to him Dominick, you will have tons of fun there, and you'll get to meet your cousins, and have kids your age to play with."

"But I wike Killeas."

"Me too. Where is he?"

"I had to leave him home. We tried fitting them both in there before and it didn't work. You couldn't even see Dominick…just fluff. They love each other though. Achilles gives him pony rides around the house, or drag the blanket Dominick is sitting on around the house. The were doing it all day."

A half hour left to go, and Dominick was fast asleep. House looked into the mirror and watched him for a second. He then looked over at Cameron. He wondered if they would ever be like this. Going out for a drive, their kids sleeping in the back. He smiled at the thought. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too far down the road.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh just thinking about what I'm doing later. How are you feeling?"

"I little nervous. I have this weird feeling in my stomach. I think something is gonna happen."

"Really? I just think it's gas."

Cameron chuckled and pulled into the cemetery. It wasn't too crowded, but it was enough. Cameron went up front where Shelly was standing. Dominick was looking strangely at the box, wondering what was in it. As the sermon went on, he kept quite until;

"May Cassie Turion rest in peace. Ashes to ashes…"

"Mommy's in the box? How come? Is she playing hide and seek? I want to play to." Before Cameron or Shelly could grab him he ran forward and looked down at the box being lowered into the ground.

"Hey mommy wait!! I found you, open the box so you can count now…mommy? Awison, Auntie, get her, tell her to come out. I don't wanna play any more. Mommy."

Cameron picked him up and held him close as he cried. Not a dry eye could be seen. Even House's eyes looked as if they were watering. Wilson put his arm around Cuddy as she used a hankie to wipe away her tears. This was getting too emotional. A car door slammed and went unnoticed by everyone as the casket was being covered.

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind, what you think is love is truly not, you need to elevate and find, love is blind.**_

The priest tried a final time to finish.

"Ashes to ashes, and Dust to dust."

Some people started to leave, and Cameron followed suite.

"Now wait a damn minute. I want my kid." Every one stared at Cassie's widower. But the stares were not any of shock. They were all angry hateful stares, wondering why he was here, and why he would want to upset his son. The Grandmother, Linda, took Dominick from Cameron but stood close by.

"Why the hell are you hear? Haven't you caused enough trouble? I suggest you leave now." Shelly stepped out in front of every one, and her tone of voice gave away that something was going to happen if he didn't listen.

"Look, I'm grieving just like all of you, I just want to pay my respects like every one else. Give me my son, and I'll leave quietly."__

_**Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day, **_

_**To come and pay your respects and help the family pray, **_

_**even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop**_

"Go to hell."

"Hey, shut you God damned mouth, or I will send you there so you can be with your sister. She had it coming, she never listened. If she did what she was told there would not be a funeral today."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andrew grabbed Shelly's arm and tried to hit she pushed him off, and before anyone could make a move she pulled out a gun and pointed to his head.

"Mom, take Dominick out of here, now." Linda did as she was told, at a fast speed.

"I want you to get on you knees and beg, tell me why I should spare your sad worthless shitty life."

He stayed laying on the ground, afraid to move, and still hurt from the blow to his stomach. No one could move, afraid she'd shoot blindly out of anger.

"You won't kill me, you wouldn't be able to pull the trigger, your sister loved me, and wouldn't want you to."

_**And before you had a chance to get up you heard my gun cock. **_

_**Prayin to me now, I aint God but I pretend , **_

Sirens could heard off in the distance, they would be there soon, five, ten minutes tops.

"You bastard! You didn't love her, and she didn't love you. She stopped loving you along time ago. She was afraid of you, afraid of what you would do to her and her son,"

"My son."

"HER SON. But she's dead now. Who knows what she would want." A look of sadness crossed her face, and she slowly started to lower the gun. Andrew sat up on his hands and smiled.

_**I aint start your life but I'mma gonna bring it to an end, **_

"That's the same face she had on when I hit her, she looked so sad and helpless. The dumb whore actually tried to apologies, you should have herd her scream, that's what I call an apology. A nice deep throated scream, full of repentance. But I made sure she wouldn't even think about talking to another man. Too bad I didn't finish it there, next time, I'll aim a little more to the left.."

BAM, BAM, BAM,

_**and I did clear shots and no regrets **_

_**member cops comin' in watch me going to jail **_

Every one flinched when the gun went off, and many others screamed. Cops poured in, two tackling Shelly to the ground so hard you could hear her head it with a loud thud.

One more wrestled the gun from her. She looked up at her friends and family. The lasts words she spoke that day would ring in their heads with this scene for the rest of their lives:

"An eye for an eye."

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind, what you think is love is truly not, you need to elevate and find, love is blind.**_

An ambulance pulled up, just as a cop checked Andrew's pulse. He looked at the group of mourners.

"Is any one a doctor?"

Cameron stayed silent. Chase went to open his mouth but House jabbed his foot with his cane.

"Nope. None of us. We are all lawyers and accountants." He looked at the E.M.T's coming their way.

"Well, gotta get back to the law firm, a lot of criminals to prosecute." On their way out Cameron kissed Dominick's head goodbye, and hugged Linda.

"Is he?"

"Yah, Shelly is going to be brought out soon, and their going to bring Andrew out too. You might wanna get out of here, he doesn't need to see that."

"Thank you Allison. I have your number, and I'll call you soon."

With one more hug Cameron turned around and got into her car. After dropping House off, she went home, and took a long bubble bath. She then grabbed some case files and sat on the couch to wait for the police.

_**Love is blind, and it'll take over your mind, what you think is love is truly not, you need to elevate and find, love is blind.**_

A/N: So that is it for now…..please lemme know what you think……I need feed back on how you think I handled the deaths, they are important for my next chapter. Also…if there are any people who would like to be my beta readers please contact me!! I need you!! ALL COMMENTS WELCOME, GOOD AND BAD.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hi every one, I am really sorry about the delay. The charger to my Gateway Laptop has stopped working and I can't afford a new one. I am using a friends charger who has the same laptop as me, and so due to the fact he wants to use it, I made this chapter a little short. This story is almost finished, and with school starting soon, I'll make it a top priority to get a charger. Thank you for the patience.

To answer a readers question, It is believable for people to do nothing (Frozen in terror) when some one whips out a gun. You are too scared to move because you think they might shoot you, and the crowed at the funeral wasn't big at all. Any who I don't own House, or the song skillet wrote that will be appearing in this story.

Chapter Five

Not long after the cops left her home, House called.

"Did the piggies come over and take your statement?"

"House, it's not nice to call the police names. They have a lot to handle keeping us safe,"

"And our doughnuts eaten. So did they question why as a doctor did you not help out and try to stop the bleeding?"

"Yup. I told them the truth. I was in shock. We all were. I was afraid to move thinking she would shoot out of fear, or just because she was on edge."

"Huh, I told them because I was off duty, and I just didn't feel like it. I think they are gonna try and charge me as an accessory to murder. Please. Like that's going to happen. I got connections."

"House, it's almost eleven, it has been a long day and I am tired. Is there anything else you want, or can I go to bed?"

"Well, I need a ride tomorrow. I also have not gone shopping and I am hungry."

"And?"

"Grab the dog and your car. I had a long trying day and I am hungry."

"Should I bring a wallet?"

"Well you are paying."

"See you in twenty minutes. Be outside, I don't want to wait the half hour it takes for you to get down the stairs."

The only place open was burger king, they got out of the car, and headed towards the door. When they got inside they noticed dr.'s Cuddy and Wilson sitting in a booth, and headed in their direction.

"Allison, Greg."

"House. You will call me House."

"What ever. Cops question you too?"

"They finished with me around ten thirty." Allison replied sitting next to Dr. Cuddy.

"House called to inform me he was hungry and that I had to take him out. Then all the way here he complained because I didn't bring the dog."

"It's my turn to take him! On the way back, I am taking him, his bed, everything."

"Fine, it'll give me a break."

"Hold on you two, he is not coming back into the hospital until I get my purse back."

"I told him to put it back. It should be on your desk."

"Oh Allison I'm getting a dog! A great Dane I think. Will you come with me this weekend?"

"No problem, I usually adopt them we can ASPCA and find one."

"Perfect."

The girls stayed in the booth talking while Wilson and House went to order the food.

"How is Dr. Cameron doing?"

"She seems to be doing ok. Chuck will be home in two days."

"Well after what happened to her friend, you think we can get her moved out?"

"Maybe. It's gonna be hard bringing it up though. Maybe we should get ol' fun bags to talk to her."

"Well, we got two days. That's not enough time to convince her, get her stuff out and find her a place to stay."

"Doesn't your girlfriend have a big house?"

"I'll talk to her tonight. Maybe she can talk to Dr. Cameron tomorrow morning, get this thing going,"

The men picked up the food and headed back to the booth. None of them got home until midnight, and none of them had trouble sleeping, only waking up the next morning. As usual Allison loaded up the dog, and picked up House. House had a white paper bag in hand. After buckling he reached in the white bag and pulled out a treat. Achilles barked happily and took it from House.

"And there's more than that came from if you do what I tell you, got it?" Achilles only grunted in reply.

"House, Cuddy said no more dog. And what are you going to tell him to do?"

"If Cuddy said no more dog, then why did you bring him?"

"I was going to drop him off at my aunts house."

"You didn't consult me about this, he is half mine you know."

"House, he isn't yours. I bought him. He is mine."

"Yes but I am his father figure, he needs me."

"House you two can't be terrorizing the hospital again, and it's not sanitary."

"But he helps all the sick dying people be happy and whole."

'Nice try, but no."

"Look missy, I'm your boss, I say he's coming."

"Will you take the blame?"

"Will you take my clinic hours?"

"Deal."

"Arf!"

The dog seemed to understand, and was happy to spend the day with the man with the stick again.

Housemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousemdhousem

Cuddy was pacing back and forth in her office. She had no idea what to say, how to even start the conversation she needed to have with Allison. She took a deep breath and sat down. Picking up the phone, she dialed House's extension.

"Good morning Dr. House's office."

"Dr. Cameron, how are you feeling, I told you you could take some time off."

"I know, but I need to work, et my mind off things."

"Are you going to visit Shelly at all?"

"I was thinking about it. If Chuck thinks its ok, then I'll go."

Cuddy sighed. This was her way in.

"Look, I need to speak to you and House, could you come in here please?"

"I'll have to wait until he gets back, he took my dog to the cafeteria for some reason."

"You brought the dog again? Cameron…."

"It's ok, he said he would take responsibility, and he took some of my clinic hours." It was a tiny lie, but Allison felt safer with him around anyway.

"I'll page him, just get here."

A half hour later, Allison and Dr. Lisa Cuddy were chatting in her office when House finally decided to join them.

"House, where's my dog?"

"OUR dog has Chase backed up into a corner until he admits he is a wombat."

"Ok, but what if he gets past the dog now that you are here and not there."

"But what if he offers the dog food?"

"It's ok, Forman is there with a voice recorder."

"Ok you two, it's time to talk." Cuddy didn't know what to say from there, it was a touchy subject, one that could make Cameron turn and run. After about five minutes of silence, House being very irritated, broke it.

"Well Cuddy you gonna tell her."

"House its very touchy, if I…."

"Listen Allison, your leaving Chuck, he is abusing you, and I don't like it, you are my duckling and I am moving you into Cuddy's house before he comes home understood?"

Cuddy's mouth fell open, and Cameron just stared at the ground.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist,**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this,**_

Tears started to fill her eyes. Tears of embarrassment from them finding out how weak she was, and how she failed at covering them up, tears of anger, hurt, and from just being scared. She couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her, he would just come find her again, pleading, crying, making promises he never kept.

_**Just came to say goodbye, **_

_**didn't want you to see me cry,**_

_**I'm fine,**_

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I can't I….."

She got up, brushed her self off nervously and turned to leave. House put his cane in front of her and stopped her.

"Allison, sit down and listen."

"We want to help you, I hate seeing you like this, and so does every one else."

'Every one else? Every one else knows, every one? Oh my god, I need to get out of here.'

She pushed House's cane away and ran. She was going home, and she was going to call Chuck, and tell him they needed to move. She could leave dog with House, and go.

_**But I know it's a lie,**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you'll know,**_

_**I'm every where you want me to be,**_

She heard him chasing her, as fast as he could with his cane, calling out to her. She stopped quickly and looked at the open elevator door, and took a left for the stairs. He would have a hard time getting down the stairs, and she knew it would giver her some time.

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be,**_

She made it to her car, fumbled with the keys a little and dropped them. She bent to pick them up, and just started to ball, sitting on the cement, she leaned against the car holding her knees.

'This all just too hard. If I leave Chuck, then I'll be alone, but I don't love him, and I promised I would him one day. Every one knows, looking at me with poor Dr. Cameron. Poor stupid Dr. Cameron, letting some one hit her, when House and Cuddy were trying to help, she ran away like a five year old. House! I'm leaving him without a ride home! I'm such a bad friend, thinking about myself again. Maybe chuck is right and I do deserve it.'

_**Your parents say every thing is your fault,**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you,**_

_**They don't know you at all.**_

Through her private mind ranting she didn't hear a stomping elevator, the sound of a cane hitting the pavement, or her name softly being called.

_**I'm so sick of when they say, **_

_**it's just a phase you'll be ok, **_

_**your fine, But I know it's a lie.**_

House lowered himself next to Allison and just sat there.

"Allison, Allison, Look at me."

She turned her head to the right and stared at him, tears pouring down her face.

"Allison why don't you want to leave?"

"I…I do but he wont let me leave."

"We can go get your stuff tonight and tomorrow night, then you wont have to face him. Cuddy has a room for you and you can just….."

"No you don't understand, he'll find me again and he'll say stuff, and do stuff that will….."

"You left him before? Do you love him?"

"I thought I did. I thought he did. What did I do to make him so mad? What did I do?"

She started to cry even harder, covering he face with her hands. House pulled her to his chest and just held her.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you'll know,**_

_**I'm every where you want me to be,**_

"Shhh, Allison, you didn't do anything wrong, anything. He is just a sick twisted man that thinks women have a place and they need to be kept in it. You will leave him, and he wont come find you and he wont touch you again."

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be,**_

_**Your last night away from me.**_

"I wont let him." In his mind he added, 'I'll kill him if he tries.'

"Come on, lets go get your faced washed, we'll go get Achilles and go get your stuff ok?"

Allison nodded, picked up her keys, and then helped House up. Neither of them said anything on the walk towards the elevator, or the ride up. They didn't need to. House decided then that he would open up to Allison, and work on starting a life with her when she was ready.

_**The night there's a low wind **_

_**Everything's falling,**_

_**You give me a hand and**_

_**I'll help you hold on, **_

_**Tonight, tonight.**_

It took them about fifteen minutes to get Chase to admit he was a wombat and get the recording from Foreman, and another ten for House to talk to Cuddy and let her know Allison would be there that evening.

_**This is the last night you stand alone,**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm every where you want me to be,**_

After getting Achilles in the car Allison climbed into the passenger seat, and handed her keys to House. With out a word, he took them, silently agreeing she was in no condition to drive, he started the car.

_**The last night you spend alone, **_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything, you need me to be,**_

_**I wont let you say goodbye,**_

_**I'll be your reason why.**_

After fifteen minutes of complete silence, he pulled up to her House and frowned. Allison didn't see the red truck in the driveway, she just got out, and got her dog. He whipped out his cell phone and pressed two.

"Jimmy, get here fast with the other ducklings, Allison and I are gonna need back up.

Chuck came home early.

_**The last night away from me,**_

_**Away form me.**_

Again thank you for your patience, IDEAS AND COMMENTS WELCOME GOOD AND BAD. House season four is out, and I recommend House fans buy it. So, go forth and do so.


End file.
